


The craft of a sniper

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Nivanfield, Pre Edonia, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: Just a bit of plain old Nivanfield fluff for Valentines. Hope you all had a great one!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of plain old Nivanfield fluff for Valentines. Hope you all had a great one!

“What’s the status, Alpha two?”

“Nothing of interest to report Captain, over.”

“How’s those knees?”

“Surviving. At least the knee guards are in the right place this time.”

“Yeah, must be tough on the joints laying out there for hours.”

“I’m glad someone appreciates me breaking my back out there on a mountain cliff.” Piers said, wiping the sweat off his brow again with the back of his arm. The sting of the salt is getting into his eyes again, and nothing is making it better.

“Sounds like a movie.” The voice was interrupted with crackling sounds

“What’s that? Are you eating?”

“Just nibbling on a cracker.” Was that a hint of smugness in Chris’ voice?

Piers pouted slightly. He could use some food right now. And a drink. And a shower and good rub down. Whatever happened to leading by example when Chris is sitting in the shade with water and crackers?

“I’ll try to save you some.” Chris said, somewhat guiltily.

“Nothing’s going down this throat of sand anyway.” Piers said.

“No wonder the team complains you’re always so abrasive.”

“The gall! What, they don’t have balls to complain to my face and have to go dob me into the captain?”

“Good cop, bad cop Piers. You knew the rules”

Piers grimaced. “But…”

“I know you enjoy scrubbing those boots into shape and I haven’t interfered. You’ll be fine.”

“Bah.”

“What happened to your patience?”

“I have plenty of patience, but that doesn’t mean I tolerate stupidity.”

“I should have signed you off when they wanted officers for ‘intelligence’ then, Nivans.”

“And what exactly am I doing here with my back sore, my butt up and binoculars fixed to my face?”

“Proving that intelligence can be gathered.”

Piers yawned quietly. Well, at least he had plenty of time to humour Chris. They’d both be far too busy on base to have time together, despite being on the same team and all.

\---

“Ugh, my bones…” Piers said, massaging his joints which are positively aching from a whole day of surveying. They’re finally on their way back in the BSAA Jeep with Chris at the wheel, each bump of the sandy road reminding him again of the day’s stresses and tensions. Still, a mission where he didn’t have to shoot or be shot at is a good mission.

“And you’re the one in your twenties.” Chris said, shaking his head.

“I’m still trying to look my age, thanks.”

“Implying I don’t?” Chris shot a glance over. Piers is an attractive soldier alright, as Jill’s assistant keeps saying with heightened enthusiasm. He just doesn’t know it.

“No! Well, I mean… you look good too,” Piers said, dropping his voice as he stole a glance over, “Captain.”

Their eyes connected for a moment and both looked away with a smile unnoticed by the other.

“Whatcha doing tonight Captain?” Piers said, taking off his hat and wiping the sweat off his hair.

“Quiet wind down, maybe head over to Jill’s. It’s like a ritual.”

“Oh.”

“No. It’s not what you’re thinking. We sorta promised we’d keep each other out of trouble on Valentine’s. We’re not together or anything.”

Piers looked over at Chris and nodded quietly.

“Like we’d watch TV, grab a drink or two, talk about work, reminisce about the old days, life after our respective freedoms, all that sort of thing.”

“Must be good to have someone to share all that with.”

“Oh well, we go way back, as you know, and there’s barely anyone around anymore…”

“Yes sir. I know you shared many things together, great or grim.”

“She’d gone to great trouble putting herself back together after those three years, and I’m working on myself after letting it get too far after Kijuju. We know we’re too much of a damaged goods to inflict on someone else.”

“Scars make us who we are, Captain.”

“Not all lessons have to be learnt through pain.” Chris said, gazing towards the horizon at the end of the road.

“I just feel so young and inexperienced compared to you all.”

“Young yes, inexperienced no.” Chris said, his tone sounding slightly more serious. “I have great respect for your craft and your dedication.”

Piers gave a quick smile and laid his head back on the headrest.

“Oww!” The car happened to go over a bump and he remembered the headrest wasn’t cushioned.

“You OK?” Chris was already back in his caring Captain role, reaching over instinctively to rub the back of Piers’ head before they both had a chance to react.

Piers’ mouth hung agape, feeling the warmth of Chris’ palm over his cranium, the long, strong fingers bringing such a delicate touch he had shivers down his neck. He closed his eyes.

Chris glanced over and smiled seeing the serene look on his partner’s face. It strangely reminded him of the days of his youth when he used to pet his neighbour’s dog across the street.

Neither man spoke as they rode over the bumpy trek back towards civilisation.

“I shouldn’t have kept you out so long.” Chris said guiltily as the sky darkens when they finally made it to asphalt roads. “You’d probably wanted to make the most of the night, sow your wild oats and all that.”

“Me?” Piers gave a grimacing smile. “Oh, it’s just another day Captain.” And I’ve already spent it with the one I wanted most to spend it with, alone, on a mountain together. He told himself, smiling without realising.

“Uh. What about the sniper chick on Charlie? Or Jill’s assistant? Or the bachelors night at the bars and all that? The men were pretty keen usually for any kind of attention on a night like this.”

“I don’t like the noise and loud music.” Piers shook his head. “And she’s not a sniper. She just likes posing with big guns. And teasing the boys.”

He cleared his throat. “Bit like you, Captain. Though you can actually hit a target.”

Chris laughed, his shoulders quaking as he tried to keep the wheel steady. He flexed his bicep.

“Not just any gun.”

“Like I said. Big guns. And you can actually snipe, not pretend you can.”

“Woah, glad someone finally noticed.” Chris said with a wink.

“Wouldn’t have wanted to work with another Captain who doesn’t appreciate what I can do.”

“Letting you lie prone on a mountain top in the sun for hours by yourself. Oh, and yeah, and they wouldn’t have these big guns you want so badly play with.” Chris smirked.

Piers laughed for a moment, then glanced over at Chris’ arms and smiled again before awkward silence quickly filled the car.

That was just a bit too gay. Both men thought. Even for them two.

Piers distracted himself by staring at his own arms. Nicely toned, but still thin by his standards. Practically twigs, by Chris’ standards.

Chris’ mind was elsewhere. It’s always so damn… something to have Piers appreciate him. Not purely his respect and duty with chain of command, but he always felt that the eager lieutenant went out of his way to make life easy for him, to make him happy in big and small ways while still being genuine about it.

It was nice. Chris decided. Really nice.

Nice is a nice feeling. Not grandiose and breathtaking and earth shattering. Not wallowing and all-consuming and heart wrenching.

He just needs it to be nice. Something he can live up to, something he can have in the restful lulls of life’s reprieves. Something to treat himself with while juggling the grandiose and earth shattering and heart wrenching and all-consuming epic that is already the sum of his life’s work and sacrifice.

At the end of the day, that’s all he needs to commit to.

“That shower’s gonna be so nice. Gonna get the dust out of my hair and the aches out of my joints.” Piers sighed.

Chris’ radio buzzed.

“Redfield here, we’re en route to base.”

“Hey Chris. It’s getting late isn’t it?” It was Major Valentine.

“I can still see a bit of light behind me, so no, not quite.” Chris chuckled.

Piers distracted himself looking for that silver lining at twilight, humming to himself nonchalantly.

“Listen, I got a um, surprise today, so…”

“Woah Jilly. Am I hearing this right? Someone made a move?”

Jill let out an exasperated sigh. “Redfield, just because you are blind to my charms doesn’t mean they don’t exist!”

“So you’re saying this is reciprocal?”

“Sorry to go breaking your heart Bearfield, only live once.”

“Yeah just kick me when I’m down and leave me to the night of despair once again.” Chris moped, but Piers shook his head seeing the grin of his face.

“You look after yourself too, keep out of trouble, I better pick out my dress before he comes over.”

“If you need someone to punch him tomorrow let me know Jilly.”

“Thanks Bearfield, you have a good one.”

“Well.” Chris sighed in relief. “There’s that. Hmm, what were we talking about again?

“Bearfield?”

Chris smirked. “Shhh. Only Jill calls me that. She’s been strange since Kijuju. Between you and me, I reckon that mind control drug did something to her the doctors didn’t know about.”

“It kinda suits you though.” Piers grinned, looking Chris up and down.

Chris clenched his fists menacingly.

“Yes Captain.” Piers complied.

“Where were we up to again?” Chris scratched his head. “Hmm, got the whole night to ourselves. I mean, er, me, that is.”

“Was saying it’d be good to get a long steamy shower and soothe out the aches.”

“Showers aren’t that good for aches. What you’d want is a massage. Did I ever tell you I do a good backrub?”

“That’s what they all say. Guys think a couple pounds of muscles and a 30 minute video make them the expert.”

“Woah woah woah, you’re on Nivans.”

“Thanks!”

“…” Chris blinked silently while Piers smiled to himself. Works everytime.

“Listen, I’ll get to your room and you can grab a change of clothes . I’ll show you how it’s done at my place.”

“I’m kinda hungry too. You never shared those crackers”

“Yeah well you’re not eating till you’re clean and pressed kiddo.”

“Well, If you’re paying.”

“Nah.”

Piers pouted.

“Gonna dodge those couples. Just gonna fry up something quick at my place.”

“Oh.” The smile returned. “Clean and pressed eh? Isn’t that a weightlifting move?”

“Nah man. That’s the clean and jerk. The clean where you get it off your chest, and the jerk where you get it off your head”

“Mmm. Sounds nice. Then dinner.”

“Then dinner.” Chris nodded before pausing. “Wait, what did we just say??”

Piers shrugged innocently. It’s gonna be a great night.


	2. Creature comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at his Captain's place for the first time, Piers feels this valentine's night is going to be different from all the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to PuppyPiers69 :). Thank you for being a Champion of great Nivanfield works and may you enjoy this as much as I had writing it.
> 
> -Theo

“Here we are Piers.” Chris said as he pulled his jeep into the garage. “My home. Can’t remember if I’ve invited you in before.”

“Only once, when we had to get to the Caribbean in a hurry and you wanted some of your own gear.”

“Ah yes. You were glad I did right?”

“Yes Captain.” Piers said as they both closed their door.

“Nice place.” Piers said, walking in. Even in the dark he could see the small garden was clean and maintained precisely. The house was modern, contemporary grey walls with a softer palette of pastel green from curtains and cushions.

“Surprised?” Chris smirked.

“I didn’t think you’d have much time for housework and gardening…” Piers said, looking around as he pulled his boots off. The floor looks too clean to be covered with mountain dirt.

“The air force really drills it in you. Take control of the finer things, and the larger things will fall in place.”

Piers blinked. That’s the Chris he once was, perhaps. His BSAA office tells an entirely different story.

“OK well fine. I don’t bother with that shit.” Chris said, extending his hand to get Piers’ jacket and hanging it on a nearby cloak rack.

“The whole lease, cleaning and upkeep is arranged by the BSAA. I just live here. Easy life.” He yawned, stretching himself to get more air. “Quick tour?”

“Well damn. Thought you’re Bruce Wayne here for a minute and your butler might appear anytime. That’s definitely something to aspire to.” Piers said, following Chris through various parts of the house.

“Haha. The position is open, if you’re still interested.”

“If I get a pay rise and maybe a room here too? And uh, if I get to explore that mysterious batcave of yours…”

If Chris caught his drift he didn’t show it. Instead, he gave a hearty laugh, “let’s go.”

“They, uh, don’t come in this part here.” Chris shrugged, and Piers smiled seeing Chris’ study resemble that familiar office sprawl. Bits of paper here and there, a filing system that clearly had birthed from good intentions but grown overwhelmed after neglect. There were random bits of combat gear strewn about, along with die cast models of a few military planes and…

“Hey is that a nerf gun?” Piers picked one up and weighted it in his arms.

“Freeze!” Chris said, and as Piers turned around Chris pulled the trigger.

“Damn!” Piers ducked but the dart caught him, but not before retaliating with his own.

“Cover boys!” Chris said out of habit as he planted himself flush against a corner and Piers crouched behind a desk.

Piers quickly examined the gun and reloaded. Five more darts.

Footsteps came his way as Chris rolled toward his position.

Piers fired blindly as he scrambled to the other side of the desk.

“Rawwwr!” Chris grunted as he chased Piers behind his back and emptied the gun onto him.

“Hey! Oww! Oww!” Piers yelped as the darts connected. Even foam darts packed a bit of punch.

“Thought I might give you a few bruises as a memento.” Chris smiled, slapping Piers on his shoulder as he rubbed lightly over where the dart had hit.

Piers smiled and shook his head. He tried hard not to imagine the exact type of bruises he wanted Chris to give him. He brushed away the papers in front of a picture of Chris and Claire on his desk.

“Woah. You were so lean back then.”

“Goes to show Nivans, if you wanted to you can surely pack more meat on those bones.”

“I’m happy with my build thank you very much.”

“Size matters.”

“It does. I just don’t feel the need to overcompensate.”

“You pack no punch in a fight.”

“Oh yeah? I did pretty well in our last punch out.”

“Still lost.”

“That’s… that’s…” Piers pouted. He still hasn’t managed to edge over Chris in a hand-to-hand fight. Chris somehow manages to stay too agile for his weight and bulk. Most built guys are slow and inflexible, but not Chris, meaning Piers had next to no advantage against him.

“Well if I get any heavier you’re gonna have problems launching me places.”

“I’ll be just fine Nivans.” Chris said, with a warm twinkle in his eyes. “Besides, who’s gonna haul me out of a fight if things go rough?”

Piers bit his lip lightly. “I’ll find the strength when I have to.”

“You better.”

Piers smiled, he always does everytime Chris reiterates their partnership.

“I’m guessing you want that shower now huh? I’ve got a guest bathroom down here.”

“Oh you do!” Piers said, not without a hint of disappointment.

“Yeah, my ensuite is upstairs. Figured it’d be faster if we both cleaned up at the same time. Not that I’m gonna put the clock to you or anything. None of this shower and shave and bed sheet over your shoulder by 0615 bullshit.”

“No issues with the hot water?” Piers’ imagination was hoping at a chance of sharing a shower with Chris, but he was secretly relieved, he doesn’t trust himself not to make an embarrassment if they showered together right now.

“Should be just fine.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Oh and, uh, just wear your towel afterwards, if you wanted that massage, that is.”

“Alright.” If he was only half aroused before, he’s at full mast now. He’s going to be naked, in Chris’ place, on Valentine’s day with him for a massage. His mind is going places already. Well, it has always been when Chris is around.

Better make part of that a cold shower.

…

“Come.”

Piers stared into Chris’ brown eyes. Chris was only wearing a pair of gym shorts, and he can’t help but follow the trail of black hair dusting those solid abs down. He took in the well-lit contours of each muscle, the criss-cross shadows of definition and the bulging veins across his Captain’s torso, every ounce oozing of strength, masculinity and perfection.

Chris patted the couch. “Get your ass on here.”

Piers complied without a word, lying face down and absolutely still. He could smell the fresh scent of Chris’ shower gel on him, feel the radiant body heat even three feet apart from skin to skin.

Chris tossed a cushion for him to rest on.

“There. Try to relax.”

Piers closed his eyes, he could feel a few goosebumps forming as he anticipated Chris getting closer. Oh, the anticipation.

He could hear Chris warming his hands together. He breathed out quickly when the warm and gentle hands laid on his back. He shuddered involuntarily, from pleasure and expectation.

_This is the most intimate thing I’ve ever done with Chris._

“Shh, don’t tense up now. Keep the shoulders relaxed.” Chris said softly through his low, deep voice. “Uh, I don’t have any Enya CDs though. Even Claire hated that stuff.”

“Will you put on something anyway?” Piers asked, and Chris turned on the radio. Sounds like he’s into westerns. That’ll do.

Piers felt the hands squeezing on his shoulder blades, working their way down his sides, his waist, rubbing down to his hips. Up again they went, over his spine, and Piers felt frisson in his neck.

“Not used to being massaged?” Chris asked, kneading slowly but firmly over the sore muscles, feeling and tracing along the tendons and veins.

“An army LT isn’t exactly treated like royalty ya know. No team physios of sorts, and if we have one chances are he has no idea what he’s doing.” Piers said, propping his chin over his folded arms and closing his eyes. He wondered what Chris’ eyes were like as they took in his naked body. Was he good enough for him? Too thin? Too weak? Too short?

He let go of his doubts when the hands worked them over his upper arms and biceps.

“Not too bad at all, but still need more meat here.” Chris squeezed his bicep.

Piers shuddered, squirmed and giggled when the fingers roughly tickled his armpits.

“A ticklish sniper?”

“Well, at least one of us has gotta have feelings.”

“Always have to have the last word don’t ya kiddo.” The fingers danced lightly down his ribs, and Piers squirmed more trying to protect himself, and yielded instead when he realised his towel was slipping off.

“Alright! Alright! Stay still.” Chris commanded.

Arms found their way back over a sore spot near Piers’ neck.

“Mmm. Why do you keep going over that spot?” Piers said. It feels good, but it was also annoying.

“Because there’s a knot there. That’s why it feels weird.”

Piers was happy and anxious at the same time. It was lovely. Lovely to have the full attention of his Captain looking after him, but there’s also a growing problem that’s getting increasingly hard to accommodate.

“Mind lifting your towel? I’m gonna work over your legs and it’d get in the way.”

“Oh. Really?” Piers said, the tips of his ears already burning.

“I’ve spent more years in the service than you were born Nivans. It ain’t nothing I haven’t seen before.” Chris smacked him lightly on his butt, and before Piers could grasp Chris had lifted the tower up.

“Ugh!” Piers grunted. Burying his crotch in the sofa and feeling flustered at Chris seeing him naked. They had changed and showered on base, but surely this was the first time Chris had him as his sole focus. Or so he thinks. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to think or do. He imagined Chris’ gaze over him from head to toe. A burning, radiant heat as intense as the summer sun.

He sighed as Chris pulled over a chair and worked over his thighs, his calves and his feet.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Weird, but it’s good.” Piers said. It really did feel good, strange as it is to get his feet massaged, he really needed one. “You’re gonna start something you’d regret.”

“Oh yeah?” Chris said with amusement.

“After mission steak isn’t cutting it anymore. I want a massage too.”

“Hmph.” Chris squeezed hard.

“Ahhh! Ok OK!”

“Careful what you wish for, kiddo.”

“Why can’t you just be nice all the time?”

“Why do _you_ have to be sassy all the time?”

“Because I’m me and you’re you.”

He didn’t’ hear a reply.

“Knees are all red Piers. Might want some lotion on it. And there’s a bruise on your shin.”

“Aww! Don’t prod it! I think it was a rock or something.” Piers said.

“A few rubs and it’ll feel better.”

“No don’t you dare! Ahhh!” Clearly it was much harder for Chris to listen to him. This whole massage keeps yo-yoing from heaven to hell.

“Well, why don’t you roll over now.”

“Na, I’m ok where I am.”

“Gotta work those thighs.”

“They’re fine.”

“It’s for your own good.”

“I know, but.”

“You’re gonna either snap your cock or poke a hole in my couch if you keep pressing on it like that.”

“Wha—“

“I know you’ve got a boner. It’s not exactly little, and it always happens during a massage. You don’t have to hide it.”

“…” Piers sighed. He put his cushion over his face as he reluctantly obeyed his order.

Chris was quiet.

Piers peeked out from the cushion. Chris was staring at him.

“Hey!”

“Don’t know what you’re shy about kid.” Chris grinned, running his hand up Piers’ thigh.

Piers swallowed hard, hoping that Chris didn’t see that twitch in his cock. Christ, doesn’t he know the effect he has on other people? And is he really going for his thigh, or was this the Captain’s way of trying to give a signal?

 _Just make a damn move and make it obvious already_. Piers rolled his eyes under the cushion. He was erect under his gaze after all, if ever that wasn’t a signal.

Chris concentrated on the massage, but after a while he could tell even Chris was getting distracted. He was hugging his cushion now, and every time he caught Chris’ eyes Chris looked away with half a smirk. Those brown eyes seemed to be teasing him. He stared back at Chris’ impressive form as he work, looking at how the lines rippled and danced so gracefully as hands and muscle massage his own.

And he swore he saw a pleasant outline in Chris’ shorts which had now seemed a lot tighter. His commander definitely knows how to pack his shorts.

Is he going to run with it? Pretend nothing happen, or would more result from this?

“Alright. I’m tired. Go put some clothes on while I make dinner.” Chris was breathing heavily, looking away.

“Th… thank you. Captain.” Piers said, not knowing whether Chris wanted him to make a move “that was, uh, just what I needed.”

Chris nodded and went to find a shirt.

Piers found the towel and went back to change, disappointed and relieved nothing happened.

When he came back Chris was already tossing things in the oven and slicing up veggies.

“Want a drink?” Chris tossed him a can of beer.

“Thanks.” Piers sat at the bar watching Chris work. His knife skills were fine and honed with a rugged grace. That chopping board is taking a beating though.

He watched that rippled spot of Chris’ shirt between his shoulders as he worked. The way those forearms bulged and twist as he stirred, chopped and washed. Chris is a burly hunk, but he definitely has control and rhythm.

He had admired much of his Captain’s leadership and physical strength, but it’s his tenderness and domestic prowess that made him human, and made him irresistible in his eyes. A part of him wants to connect deeper while another part begs him to play it cool and not freak Chris out.

“Piers.”

“Piers. Hey!” Chris was waving a hand in front of Piers’ face. Evidently, he had been lost in thought.

“Oh. Hey. Sorry.” Piers blinked, and he could see a hint of playful concern in those brown eyes.

“You OK there? You had that thousand-yard look, lights on but nobody home. I didn’t think the mission was that mentally straining. I didn’t even take a bullet this time.”

Piers tried to smile. “I’m good. Just hungry.”

“Good. Here, you can set the places.” He passed him the cutlery.

Dinner was divine. Chris could have fed him potato skins and scraps and it still would have been the greatest meal on earth.

He can boast Chris cooked for him now. Not at all bad for a bachelor either. He could work with this.

_He could live with this._

“Maybe we should do this more often.” Piers said, looking hopeful.

“Hmm. Yeah. Should always spend time with our little ‘family’ on Alpha team.”

“Do you ever get lonely?” Piers said, running his forefinger along the stem of his wine glass.

“No. Do you?”

“Well, no. I mean, people don’t expect me to, dark mysterious sniper and all.” He found himself saying.

“So you do?”

“Everyone does right?” Piers tried to downplay things. “Living on base is rowdy and boisterous, always people around.”

“Brothers a plenty, friends a few.” Chris offered helpfully.

“Yes.” Piers said. He’s not drawn to Chris sorely because he’s infatuated with him. Sometimes he thinks they are just similar people who enjoy being on the side of action. To observe, analyse, think. The Captain has a tremendous presence in any room he’s in, but he rarely leverages it for attention.

“I like the quiet out here. I can work with my hands and think. I spend enough time thinking about people at work.”

“What do you make? Cakes and donuts?”

“Haha. I’m not the sugar junkie you think I am Nivans. I’ve been trying to get a toolshed here, crafts table, all that stuff. Work’s got tools a plenty, and fools too, who belong to that category, but I think I’d like to have a woodworking shed, that kinda thing.”

“Ooh. A man cave. Sawdust always get into my eyes though.”

“Can’t have that for our ace sniper can we now? I get splinters, wood chips and endless collections of abandoned projects. All part of the fun.”

Piers smiled. He can picture Chris spending hours making stuff. That’s fine, he can do the meals, clean their gear and iron their shirts while Chris does the repairs and handy stuff.

They’d make a good couple.

“Looking happy?” Chris asked, a rare smile on his own face.

Piers blinked. “Just nice getting to know you, Captain.”

Chris’ smile turned into a mischievous grin. “Speaking of wood. Shall we move things to the bedroom?”

Piers glanced at the clock. It was half past eleven.

Evidently Chris read his thoughts. “No, you can stay the night. My bed’s big enough for two. Unless…”

“I have a curfew to be back by midnight or I’ll turn into a sorry assed lieutenant come the morrow.”

“Forget it. Your captain grants your pardon and requests the pleasure of your company.”

“You have a company, I have a lone trooper.” He smirked.

“Always the smartass kiddo.” Chris slapped a hand on Piers’ back, fingers slipping just a little inside his waistband.

“Shall we?”


End file.
